Hektor Servadac/II/08
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ VIII. W którym profesor i uczniowie jego bawią się w kwintyliony, sekstyliony i inne mnożniki miliardów. W kwandrans potem goście Hanzy zeszli się we wspólnej sali, gdzie ostatnie wyrazy profesora miały być wyjaśnione. Na rozkaz profesora, Ben-Zuf zabrał ze stołu wszystkie znajdujące się na nim przedmioty i oczyścił miejsce. Srebrne monety, wypożyczone u żyda Hakhabuta złożone zostały na stole, stosownie do ich wartości: dwie kupki pięciofrankówek po dwadzieścia sztuk, jedna kupka dwufrankówek z dziesięciu sztuk i jedna kupka sztuk pięćdziesiątcentymowych w ilości dwudziestu sztuk. — Panowie — rzekł Palmiryn Rosette — bardzo sam z siebie zadowolony, ponieważ nie mieliście w chwili potrącenia komety o ziemię tyle przezorności, by uratować metr i kilogramowy ciężarek ziemski, musiałem więc pomyśleć o środkach zastąpienia tych dwóch przedmiotów, które mi są niezbędne dla wyrachowania atrakcyi, masy i gęstości komety. Wstępny ten frazes był nieco za długi, ale taki sam frazes ułożyłby każdy mowca, pewny że wywrze wrażenie na słuchaczach. Ani kapitan Servadac, ani hrabia, ani porucznik Prokop nie podnieśli szczególnego zarzutu, który im zrobiono. Przyzwyczaili się już do Palmiryna Rosette. — Panowie — ciągnął profesor dalej — ja naprzód zapewniłem się, że wszystkie te monety są prawie nowe i nie były ani ścierane, ani obrzynane przez żyda. Są więc w należytych warunkach dla zapewnienia wszelkiej możebnej dokładności moim operacyom. Naprzód posłużę się niemi dla otrzymania najściślejszych wymiarów metra ziemskiego. Hektor Servadac i towarzysze jego zrozumieli do czego profesor zmierza, pierwej aniżeli ten wypowiedział całą myśl swoją. Co do Ben-Zufa, to ten patrzał na Palmiryna Rosette jako na sztukmistrza, przygotowującego się do pokazania ciekawej sztuki w jakiej budzie na Montmartre. Oto na czem profesor opierał pierwszą swoją operacyę, do której pomysł przyszedł mu nagle, gdy usłyszał brzęk monet w szufladzie Hakhabuta. Wiadomo, że monety francuskie są decymalne i same tworzą wszystkie dziesiętne części, jakie mogą istnieć między jednym centymem a stu frankami. Mamy 1. sztuki jedno, dwu, pięcio i dziesięcio centymowe miedziane; 2. sztuki dwudziesto i pięćdziesiątcentymowe, dalej frank, dwa franki i pięciofrankówki srebrne; 3. pięcio, dziesięcio, dwudziesto, pięćdziesięcio i stufrankówki złote. Owoż powyżej franka istnieją wszystkie mnożniki dziesiętne tegoż; poniżej wszystkie dziesiętne jego ułamki. Frank jest podstawą. — Owoż — i na ten to punkt profesor Palmiryn Rosette naprzód położył nacisk — rozliczne te sztuki monety trzymają najdokładniejszy kaliber i średnica ich jest ściśle przez prawo określana w fabrykacyi. Tak np. co do sztuk pięciofrankowych, dwufrankowych i pięćdziesięciocentymowych w srebrze, te pierwsze mają średnicy trzydzieści siedm milimetrów, drugie dwadzieścia siedm milimetrów, a trzecie ośmnaście milimetrów. Czyż nie byłoby zatem możebnem układając pewną ilość sztuk takich rozmaitej wartości jedna obok drugiej, otrzymać ściśle dokładną długość wynoszącą tysiąc milimetrów, czyli jeden metr ziemski? To możebne — i profesor wiedział o tem. Dlatego też wybrał dziesięć sztuk pięciofrankowych z dwudziestu, które mu przyniesiono, dziesięć dwufrankowych i dwadzieścia pięćdziesięciocentymowych. Szybko zrobił na papierze następujące obliczenie i przedstawił je swoim słuchaczom: — Bardzo dobrze, kochany profesorze — rzekł Hektor Servadac. — Teraz pozostaje nam tylko ułożyć tych czterdzieści sztuk w ten sposób by jedna i ta sama linia prosta przechodziła przez ich środek i będziemy mieli najdokładniejszą długość metra ziemskiego. — A do tysiąca kabylów! — zawołał Ben-Zuf — zawsze to piękna jest rzecz być uczonym! — On to nazywa uczonością! — odparł Palmiryn Rosette ruszając ramionami. Dziesięć pięciofrankówek ułożono na stole jedna obok drugiej w ten sposób, że centra ich znajdowały się w jednej linii, potem tak samo dziesięć dwufrankówek, wreszcie dwadzieścia sztuk pięćdziesiątcentymowych. Następnie odznaczono na stole całą długość linii w ten sposób utworzonej. — Panowie! — zawołał profesor — oto jest dokładna długość metra ziemskiego. Operacya ta dokonana została z największą ścisłością. Metr ten, za pomocą cyrkla podzielono na dziesięć części równych, co dało decymetry. Wycięto kawał drutu tej długości i doręczono mechanikowi Dobryny. Mechanik ten, człowiek bardzo zręczny, wyszukał sobie bryłę owej nieznanej materyi, z której składała się masa wulkaniczna, obrobił ją w ten sposób, iż każda z sześciu stron miała przestrzeni jeden decymetr kwadratowy i otrzymał najdoskonalszy sześcian. Tego właśnie chciał Palmiryn Rosette. Otrzymano zatem metr. Teraz należało otrzymać jak można najdokładniejszy ciężar jednego kilogramu. To było jeszcze łatwiejsze. Francuskie monety mają nie tylko kaliber ściśle określony, ale i ciężar najściślej wyrachowany. Tak naprzykład sztuki pięciofrankowe ważą najdokładniej dwadzieścia pięć gramów; to jest tyle, ile waży pięć sztuk jednofrankowych, ważących każda pięć gramów. Dość jest zatem zebrać czterdzieści sztuk pięciofrankowych srebrnych, aby otrzymać wagę jednego kilogramu. Kapitan Servadac i towarzysze jego zrozumieli to odrazu; Ben-Zuf zaś powiedział: — Jak widzę, to do tego wszystkiego nie dość jest być uczonym, potrzeba jeszcze... — Czego? — zapytał Hektor Servadac. — Trzeba jeszcze być bogatym. Wszyscy zaśmiali się z tej uwagi Ben-Zufa. Nareszcie po upływie kilku godzin decymetr kubiczny został wyciosany z możliwą dokładnością i mechanik doręczył go profesorowi. Palmiryn Rosette, posiadając wagę jednego kilogramu, bryłę przedstawiającą decymetr kubiczny i nakoniec bezmian do kolejnego ich ważenia, był w możności obliczyć siłę przyciągającą, masę i gęstość swego komety. — Panowie — powiedział — przypuszczając, że nie znacie, albo może i nie znaliście sławnego prawa Newtona, muszę je wam tu wypowiedzieć. Według tego prawa siła przyciągająca jest w stosunku prostym do masy i w stosunku odwrotnym do kwadratów odległości. Proszę nie zapomnieć tej zasady. Dzielnie wykładał profesor! Ale też jakich powolnych miał uczniów! — Oto jest — ciągnął dalej — czterdzieści sztuk pięciofrankowych zsypanych w tym worku. Sztuki te ważyłyby na ziemi równo jeden kilogram. A więc gdybym znajdując się na ziemi zawiesił je na haczyku tego bezmiana, strzałka wskazywałaby kilogram. Czy jasno? Mówiąc to Palmiryn Rosette ciągle wpatrywał się w Ben-Zufa. Naśladował on pod tym względem Arago, który podczas wykładu patrzał ciągle na tego ze swoich słuchaczów, który zdawał się mieć najmniej rozgarnięcia. A gdy mu się wydało, że ten słuchacz zrozumiał go, to profesor był pewny, iż jasno przedmiot swój wyłożył.Arago lubił opowiadać anegdotę następującą. Raz w pewnym salonie, gdy właśnie ukończył przytoczenie powyższego swego zwyczaju, wszedł nieznany mu młody człowiek i zaczął oddawać mu ukłony z największą atencyą. — Z kim mam honor mówić? — zapytał go znakomity astronom. — Ach, panie Arago! — odrzekł młody człowiek — pan musisz mnie znać, gdyż pilnie uczęszczam na jego wykłady a pan prawie oka nie spuszczasz ze mnie przez cały czas trwania lekcyi. Ordynansowi kapitana Servadac nie brakło rozgarnięcia; przeciwnie, ale nic wcale prawie nie umiał, co wychodziło na jedno. Ale ponieważ Ben-Zuf wydawał się przekonanym — więc profesor ciągnął dalej: — Otóż, moi panowie, ten worek ze czterdziestu monetami zawieszę na haczyku, a ponieważ operuję na Galii, więc przekonamy się co one na Galii ważą. Worek został zawieszony na haczyku, strzałka bezmianu drgnęła, zatrzymała się i wskazała na kole z podziałką sto trzydzieści trzy gramy. — A zatem — ciągnął dalej Palmiryn Rosette — to co waży kilogram na ziemi, waży tylko sto trzydzieści trzy gramy na Galii, to jest około siedmiu razy mniej. Czy jasno? Gdy Ben-Zuf skinął potakująco, profesor z powagą ciągnął rzecz dalej: — A teraz pojmiecie, że rezultaty, jakie otrzymałem za pomocą bezmianu, byłyby żadne przy szalkach zwyczajnych. Dwie miseczki, na które położyłbym na jednej monety a na drugiej ciężarek kilogramowy, znalazłyby się w równowadze, ponieważ i jednego i drugiego waga równo zmniejszyłaby się. Czy jasno? — Nawet dla mnie! — odrzekł Ben-Zuf. — Jeżeli zatem — mówił profesor dalej — ciężar jest tu siedm razy mniejszy aniżeli na kuli ziemskiej, należy wnioskować z tego, że natężenie ciężkości na Galii wynosi tylko siódmą część natężenia na powierzchni ziemi. — Doskonale! — zawołał kapitan Servadac; — teraz mamy już ten punkt wyjaśniony. A więc, kochany profesorze, przejdźmy do masy. — Nie, naprzód do gęstości — odpowiedział Palmiryn Rosette. — W samej rzeczy — dorzucił porucznik Prokop, znając już objętość Galii — gdy poznamy jej gęstość, masa wyprowadzi się całkiem naturalnie. Rozumowanie porucznika było słuszne; pozostawało więc przystąpić do wyrachowania gęstości Galii. To właśnie uczynił profesor. Wziął bryłę wyciosaną z masy wulkanicznej i trzymającą równie jeden decymetr kubiczny wymiaru i tak powiedział: — Panowie! bryła ta wyrobiona jest z tej nieznanej materyi, którą podczas waszej żeglugi spotykaliście wszędzie na powierzchni Galii. Zdaje się, że w samej rzeczy kometa mój utworzony jest wyłącznie z tej substancyi. Wybrzeże, góra wulkaniczna, terytoryum, tak na północy jak na południu zdają się składać wyłącznie z tego minerału, któremu wasza nieświadomość geologii nie pozwoliła nadać nazwiska. — Tak jest, a chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, co to za substancya — rzekł Hektor Servadac. — Sądzę zatem — zaczął znowu Palmiryn Rosette — iż mam prawo rozumować, jak gdyby Galia całkiem i wyłącznie składała się z tej materyi aż do ostatnich swych głębi. Oto mamy kubiczny decymetr tej materyi. Ile mógłby on ważyć na ziemi? Ważyłby równo tyle co na Galii pomnożony przez siedm, ponieważ, powtarzam to, atrakcya jest siedm razy mniejszą na komecie, aniżeli na kuli ziemskiej. Czyś mnie pan zrozumiał, pan, co tak na mnie wytrzeszczyłeś oczy? Słowa te zwrócone były do Ben-Zufa. — Nie — odpowiedział Ben-Zuf. — No, to nie będę tracić czasu na bliższe wyjaśnienia. Ci panowie zrozumieli i dość na tem. — Co za niedźwiedź! — mruknął Ben-Zuf. — Zważmy więc tę bryłę — rzekł profesor. — Znaczy to tyle, jak gdybym zawieszał kometę mego na bezmianie. Bryłę zawieszono na bezmianie i strzałka wskazała na kole jeden kilogram czterysta trzydzieści gramów. — Jeden kilogram czterysta trzydzieści gramów — rzekł Palmiryn Rosette — pomnożone przez siedm dają prawie dziesięć kilogramów. A zatem, ponieważ gęstość ziemi wynosi około pięciu, więc gęstość Galii jest dwa razy większa, ponieważ wynosi dziesięć! Gdyby nie ta okoliczność, waga, zamiast być siódmą częścią wagi ziemskiej na moim komecie, byłaby tylko częścią piętnastą! Wymawiając te wyrazy profesor sądził, że ma prawo być dumnym. Jeżeli ziemia przewyższała jego kometę pod względem objętości, to kometa przewyższał ziemię co do gęstości i pewno nie zamieniałby go na ziemię. A zatem teraz średnica, obwód, powierzchnia, objętość Galii i natężenie ciężkości na jej powierzchni byłyby już znane. Pozostawała do obliczenia masa, czyli inaczej ciężkość. Obliczenie to było prędko wykonane. Ponieważ bowiem jeden decymetr kubiczny materyi galickiej ważyłby dziesięć kilogramów zważony na ziemi, więc Galia będzie ważyć dziesięć razy tyle kilogramów, ile jej objętość zawiera decymetrów kubicznych. Owoż objętość ta, jak wiadomo, wynosiła dwieście jedenaście milionów czterysta trzydzieści trzy tysiące czterysta sześćdziesiąt kilometrów kubicznych, zawierała ilość decymetrów przedstawionych przez dwadzieścia jedną cyfrę, a mianowicie dwieście jedynaście kwintylionów czterysta trzydzieści trzy kwatryliony czterysta sześćdziesiąt trylionów. Cyfra ta zatem w kilogramach ziemskich dawała masę czyli wagę Galii. Mniejszą zatem była od masy ziemi o cztery sekstyliony siedmset ośmdziesiąt ośm kwintylionów pięćset sześćdziesiąt sześć kwatrylionów pięćset czterdzieści trylionów kilogramów. — A ileż waży ziemia? — zapytał Ben-Zuf, wyraźnie jakby ogłuszony temi miliardami milionów. — A naprzód, czy wiesz ty co to jest miliard? — zapytał go kapitan Servadac. — Mniej więcej — panie kapitanie. — Otóż wiedz o tem, że od czasu narodzenia się Chrystusa nie upłynął jeszcze miliard minut, i gdybyś był dłużny miliard, to płacąc franka co minuty od owego czasu, jeszcze nie skończyłbyś płacić. — Franka na minutę! — zawołał Ben-Zuf — ależ zrujnowałbym się za kwandrans!... Ale ile też w samej rzeczy waży ziemia? — Pięć tysięcy ośmset siedmdziesiąt pięć sekstylionów kilogramów — odrzekł porucznik Prokop — liczba ta składa się z dwudziestu pięciu cyfr. — A księżyc? — Siedmdziesiąt dwa sekstyliony kilogramów. — Tylko! — odrzekł Ben-Zuf — a słońce? — Dwa miliony — odpowiedział profesor; — liczbę wyrażającą się w trzydziestu jednej cyfrze. — Dwa miliony! — powtórzył Ben-Zuf — zapewne mniej więcej o kilka gramów! Palmiryn Rosette począł z ukosa spoglądać na Ben-Zufa. — A zatem — rzekł kapitan Servadac na zakończenie — każdy przedmiot waży siedm razy mniej na powierzchni Galii, aniżeli na powierzchni ziemi. — Tak jest — odpowiedział profesor — i co za tem idzie, siły nasze muskularne są sześć razy większe. Silny tragarz unoszący sto kilogramów na ziemi, tu dźwignąłby siedmset na Galii. — Oto dlaczego skaczemy siedm razy wyżej! — zauważył Ben-Zuf. — Bezwątpienia — odrzekł porucznik Prokop — a gdyby masa Galii była jeszcze mniejszą, to skakalibyśmy jeszcze wyżej! — Nawet przez górę Montmartre! — dodał profesor, mrugając okiem, by rozzłościć Ben-Zufa. — A jakie jest natężenie ciężkości na innych gwiazdach? — zapytał Hektor Servadac. — Zapomniałeś już pan o tem! — zawołał profesor. — Ale prawda, nigdy nie byłeś pilnym uczniem! — Wyznaję to ze wstydem! — odrzekł kapitan Servadac. — Otóż, jeżeli ziemia jest jednostką, to atrakcya na księżycu wynosi szesnaście setnych, na Jowiszu dwa i czterdzieści pięć setnych, na Marsie pięćdziesiąt setnych, na Merkurym jeden i piętnaście setnych, na Wenerze dziewięćdziesiąt dwa setnych, prawie tyle co na ziemi, na słońcu dwa i czterdzieści pięć setnych. Tam kilogram ziemski waży dwadzieścia ośm! — To też — dodał porucznik Prokop — na słońcu człowiek tak zbudowany jak my, z trudnością zdołałby się podnieść, gdyby upadł, a kula działowa leciałaby tam zaledwie kilkanaście metrów. — Wyborne pole bitwy dla tchórzów! — zawołał Ben-Zuf. — Nie bardzo — dodał kapitan Servadac — ponieważ z powodu ciężkości byłoby trudno uciekać. — A więc — powiedział Ben-Zuf — ponieważ bylibyśmy silniejsi i moglibyśmy wyżej skakać, więc żałuję, że Galia nie jest jeszcze mniejszą! Prawda, że byłoby to trudno! Uwaga ta uraziła miłość własną Palmiryna Rosette, właściciela rzeczonej Galii. To też karcąc Ben-Zufa — zawołał: — Patrzcie panowie! jak gdyby głowa tego ciemnego człowieka nie była jeszcze dość lekką! Niech się on ma na ostrożności, bo kiedyś lada silniejszy powiew wiatru zdmuchnie mu ją. — Ba? — odparł Ben-Zuf — przytrzymam ją obiema rękami! Palmiryn Rosette widząc, że nie przegada upartego Ben-Zufa, zabierał się do wyjścia, gdy kapitan Servadac zatrzymał go skinieniem. — Za pozwoleniem, kochany profesorze, — powiedział — jeszcze jedno pytanie. Czy nie wiesz pan, co to jest za substancya, z której Galia jest utworzona? — Może i wiem! — odrzekł Palmiryn Rosette. — Natura tej materyi... gęstość jej, wynosząca dziesięć... ośmieliłbym się twierdzić... o! jeżeli tak jest, to miałbym czem zbić z tropu Ben-Zufa! Niechby ośmielił się przyrównywać swój pagórek do mojego komety! — Cóżbyś pan ośmielił się twierdzić? — zapytał kapitan Servadac. — Że ta substancya — odrzekł profesor cedząc każdy wyraz przez zęby — że substancya ta jest ni mniej ni więcej jak telurium... — Ba! telurium... — zawołał Ben-Zuf. — Telurium złota, to jest ciała złoconego znajdowanego często na ziemi; w tutejszem telurium według mego wyrachowania znajduje się trzydzieści procentów złota! — Trzydzieści procentów! — zawołał Hektor Servadac. — Dodawszy siedmdziesiąt procentów telurium otrzymać możemy specyficzną gęstość Galii! — Kometa ze złota! — powtarzał kapitan Servadac. — Znakomity Maupertuis przypuszczał, że jest to możebnem i Galia usprawiedliwia to przypuszczenie. — W takim razie — rzekł hrabia — jeżeli Galia spadnie na ziemię, zmieni wszystkie warunki monetarne, ponieważ obecnie jest w obiegu wszystkiego dwadzieścia dziewięć miliardów czterysta milionów złota! — Bez wątpienia — odrzekł Palmiryn Rosette — a ponieważ bryła złocistego telurium unosząca nas, waży według wagi ziemskiej dwieście jedynaście kwintylionów czterysta trzydzieści trzy kwatryliony czterysta sześćdziesiąt trylionów kilogramów, a zatem przyniesie na ziemię około siedmdziesięciu kwintylionów złota. Owoż licząc kilogram po trzy tysiące pięćset franków, czyni to w okrągłej cyfrze dwieście czterdzieści sześć sekstylionów franków. Liczba ta składa się z dwudziestu czterech cyfr. — W dniu tym — odpowiedział Hektor Servadac — wartość złota spadnie na zero i wtedy ono słusznie można będzie nazywać „podłym kruszcem.“ Profesor nie słyszał tej uwagi. Po ostatniej odpowiedzi wyszedł majestatycznie i powrócił do swego obserwatoryum. — Ale — zapytał wtedy Ben-Zuf — do czego służą wszystkie te wyrachowania, które ten kapryśny uczony wykonywa jak sztuki kuglarskie? — Do niczego! — odrzekł kapitan Servadac — i to właśnie stanowi ich urok! ----